furry_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wisps and Spirals/(Name help please c:)
This species is CLOSED. Please ask permission from Wisps and Spirals before making a character of this race. General appearance These creatures are quadrupedal reptiles belonging to the kingdom dinosauria. They are large (roughly 4-5 meters tall) and heavily set beasts, with short front legs, and very long rear legs. They have large chests and are usually heavily muscled. Their tails are long and thin, yet very stiff and inflexible. Their necks are long and thick, and their heads are triangular with large chins and long ears. The horns on the back of their heads are long and thick depending on age (the older the dragon, the longer and thicker the horns will be). They tend to curve outwards and then back inwards, forming almost a pocket over the shoulder blades. They have similar ascending spines on the sides of their tails. They usually have feathers as a crest on their heads and on their rumps as a rudder. Their wings are short and very broad, with only one digit. The skin is thick and heavy, making them weak fliers. In addition, they have a large hole halfway up the radius/ulna and ends a bit over a third of the way of the wing. They are generally plainly colored on their body and dorsal parts of their wings, the insides of their wings being brightly colored and elaborately patterned. Males are always colored brighter, and have larger horns with larger wings. Females are more dull colored, thinly built, and tend to grow bigger than males. Abilities They claim to be Chrono-kinetics (controllers of time), but that isn't true. Time is impossible to control, as time doesn't truly exist. The dragons, actually, have an ability, due to their scales and other organs, to moderate, manipulate, and even create (in rare cases) magnetic energy, as well as being able to use the magnetism to manipulate radio waves (and more powerful dragons can even contort visual light rays). Their scales are individually like minuscule magnets, making it dangerous for them to go near metal incautiously. Now, how are they confused as time-manipulaters? Well, they can use these pulses of magnetism and radio waves to disturb one's brain. It can cause side effects from nausea, dizziness, to even unconsciousness. However, if controlled appropriately, a dragon could induce a form of amnesia onto a victim, making them forget what had happened, leading to the misconception to time-changes. The dragons can also, if grouped together and each dragon is strong enough, they could potentially create an EMP (electromagnetic pulse), but that has never been attempted for fear of too much damage. Because of the holes in their wings, they make high-pitched screeching sounds while diving, as gliding and diving is their easier flight maneuvers. They are very fragile dragons, and are not resistant to fire or ice. And due to their immense weight, they are weak fliers and swimmers. Society WIP. If someone could help with a name for the species, it would be greatly appreciated. C: Category:Blog posts